Timeline
A timeline of events in Kamen Rider Kuuga. Timeline Early history *'Early human civilization:' The Gurongi, a mysterious ancient civilization consisting of beings that can transform into monsters to kill people for their ruthless game, which is translated into the Gurongi Language as the "Gegeru", attack their rival civilization the Linto. The original Kuuga defeats the leader of the Gurongi and seals all 200 of the Gurongi away. *' :' The gesture originates as a form of approval in this period. *'1954:' Koukichi Natsume is born. *'June 9th, 1955:' Tamasaburo Kazari is born. *'1966:' Hikari Enokida is born. *'1973:' Jean Michel Sorrel is born. *'April 18th, 1974:' Kaoru Ichijo is born. *'1975' **'March 18th:' Yuusuke Godai, who will later become Kamen Rider Kuuga, is born. **Shuichi Tsubaki is born. *'October 30th, 1976:' Sakurako Sawatari is born. *'September 4th, 1977:' Minori Godai is born. *'1979:' Nozomi Sasayama is born. *'1981:' At age 6, Yusuke Godai loses his father when he is killed while working in Afghanistan. *'1983:' Nana Asahina is born. *'April 18th, 1984:' *'1986' *During fifth grade, Yusuke Godai once ran away from home. **Mika Natsume, who will later become the second Kamen Rider Kuuga, is born. *'1987:' At age 11-12, Yusuke Godai ends his sixth and final year at elementary school, making a promise to meet his teacher, Kenichi Iwafune, again on March 25th of 2000. *'1993:' At age 18, Yusuke Godai loses his mother to an illness. *'1994:' Sahiko Mamiya begins working for Arikawa Japan. *'1997' **Hiraku Kirishima visits his paternal grandmother for summer vacation. **Manami Yamano is born. *'1998:' Hiraku Kirishima's grandmother passes away. *'July 18th, 1999:' The tomb of Riku and Gurongi was found. 2000 *'January 29th, 2:02 pm:' Archeologists uncover an ancient tomb in the Kurougatake ruins during an excavation. **'11:30 pm:' The Archeologists accidentally undo the seal on the tomb freeing the Gurongi. The Gurongi then kill all the researchers and prepare for a new Gegeru game on the descendants of the Linto tribe. **'January 30th:' *'January 31st:' *'February 1st:' **Zu-Gooma-Gu makes contact with Ra-Baruba-De. *'February 2nd:' *'February 3rd:' *'February 4th:' *'February 5th:' Unidentified Life Form #7 is found. **'February 6th:' Unidentified Life Form #7 is destroyed by Kuuga. *'February 7th:' Unidentified Life Form #8 is found. **'February 8th:' Unidentified Life Form #8 is destroyed by Kuuga. *'February 9th:' Unidentified Life Form #9 is found and destroyed by Kuuga. *'February 10th:' Unidentified Life Form #10 is found. **'February 11th:' Unidentified Life Form #10 is destroyed by Kuuga. *'February 15th:' Unidentified Life Form #11 is found. **'February 16th:' Unidentified Life Form #11 is destroyed by Kuuga. *'February 18th:' Unidentified Life Form #12A is found dead. *'February 19th:' Unidentified Life Form #12B is found. **'February 20th:' Unidentified Life Form #12B is destroyed by Kuuga. *'February 22nd:' Unidentified Life Form #13 is found. **'February 23rd:' Unidentified Life Form #13 is destroyed by Kuuga. *'February 24th:' *'February 27th:' Unidentified Life Form #15 is found. **'February 28th:' Unidentified Life Form #15 is destroyed by Kuuga. *'March 2nd:' Unidentified Life Form #16 is found. **'March 3rd:' Unidentified Life Form #16 is destroyed by Kuuga. *'March 5th:' Unidentified Life Form #17 is found. **'March 6th:' Unidentified Life Form #17 is destroyed by Kuuga. *'Match 9th:' Unidentified Life Form #18 is found. **'March 10th:' Unidentified Life Form #18 is destroyed by Kuuga. *'Match 12th:' Unidentified Life Form #19 is found. **'March 13th:' Unidentified Life Form #19 is destroyed by Kuuga. *'Match 15th:' Unidentified Life Form #20 is found. **'March 16th:' Unidentified Life Form #20 is destroyed by Kuuga. *'March 18th:' Yusuke Godai's 25th birthday. *'March 24th:' *'March 25th:' *'March 30th:' Tachibana Elementary School was scheduled to be demolished on this date. *'April 17th:' *'April 18th:' *'April 19th:' *'April 20th:' *'April 21st:' *'April 27th:' Unidentified Life Form #27 is found and destroyed by Kuuga. *'May 2nd:' Unidentified Life Form #28 is found and destroyed by Kuuga. *'May 9th:' Unidentified Life Form #29 is found and destroyed by Kuuga. *'May 15th:' Unidentified Life Form #30 is found and destroyed by Kuuga. *'May 23rd:' *'May 24th:' *'May 29th:' Unidentified Life Form #32 is found and destroyed by Kuuga. *'June:' Sahiko Mamiya is made redundant. *'June 3rd:' Unidentified Life Form #33 is found and destroyed by Kuuga. *'June 9th:' Unidentified Life Form #34 is found and destroyed by Kuuga. *'June 15th:' Unidentified Life Form #35 is found and destroyed by Kuuga. *'June 22th:' *'July 19th:' *'July 27th:' *'August 21st:' *'August 27th:' *'September 1st:' *'September 11th:' Go-Jaraji-Da commences a Gegeru set for 12 days. *'September 14th:' Someone found the dead body of 34 Unidentified Life Form. *'September 15th:' The first day of killing in Go-Jaraji-Da's Gegeru, 24 students dies. *'September 16th:' The second day of killing in Go-Jaraji-Da's Gegeru, 22 students dies. *'September 17th:' The third day of killing in Go-Jaraji-Da's Gegeru, 23 students dies. *'September 18th:' The fourth day of killing in Go-Jaraji-Da's Gegeru, 9 students dies in the morning. *'September 19th:' Go-Jaraji-Da's Gegeru is prematurely ended when he is slain by Kuuga. *'September 23rd:' Ra-Baruba-De is spotted in Nagano. *'September 27th:' *'October 8th:' *'November 3rd:' Unidentified Life Form #45 is found. *'November 4th:' *'December 16th:' 2001 *'January 1st:' Yusuke Godai has an elaborate dream in which he celebrates the New Year while recalling his recent battles up to that point. *'January 20th:' Unidentified Life Form #4 fight with Unidentified Life Form #0 in the city. *'January 29th:' *'January 30th:' *'April 27th:' Unidentified Lifeform Related Cases Special Joint Investigation Headquarter is disbanded. Future *'2009:' Mika Natsume becomes a police. *'2010:' Mika Natsume finds the prototype Arcle. *'2011:' *'July, 2013:'